


100 theme prompt challenge

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Blind Date, Business, CEO, Canon, Character Death, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Romance, mermaid, mild AU, non-massacre, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: 100 theme challenge small little ficlets or one-shots of my couple. Each one showing improvement in my writing through the years. Rating changes depending on story warning are at the start of the chapter and itis okay to skip the chapter if you feel comfortable.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Fujita Yuki, Uchiha Itachi & Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Fujita Yuki, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Yuki's Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki's profile

~Akito~

Let’s start with Yuki’s father Akito Fujita. Akito was born in a non-ninja village that hates strangers and mostly kept to themselves. His mother died after giving birth to him and his father saw him as a curse thanks to his Kekkie Genkai believing his wife cheated on him and left him her mistake. His Kekkie Genkai was to regenerate cells. He heals a lot faster than normal and could heal others if he tired. He mostly healed himself usually. The townspeople weren’t friendly with him either he was a thief and a little too clever for his age. His father the drunk wasn’t much liked either being the town drunk, he used to abuse Akito a lot and test how far the Kekkie Genkai can go. At age eleven after his father tried to kill him Akito killed him in self-defense, not feeling any fear or anger or even relief he grabbed his stuff and left his hometown.

There he met a rough ninja from Konoha that was in the bingo books. The man taking pity on Akito he taught Akito how to read, write, and do the math. Akito was a quick learner and eager to learn as much as he can, he also trained Akito to be a better fighter, the stayed for three years before he departed during their travels. Akito started to use his skills to be an assassin for hire. Many small villagers or ninja’s used his skills to catch their enemy. He was known as the red Assassin mostly for his red hair.

After a few years of being called he opened up to a young girl named Yuki. She was a daughter of a village chief a man he was supposed to kill she was so kind to his 17-year-old self. He was assigned to kill her father and he never left a mission unfinished but years of being cold and unloved were feeling the warmth of a child. He killed the father but she saw his kill and was scared of him. Broken hearted for the first time Akito decided to open up. 

He spent another five years exploring the world with a fresh new look, he made friends from different places and was more careful with the missions he took. He made a lot of enemies but because of his skills, no one really messed with him. He finally made it to Konoha after a long while because of his skill and Kekkei Genkai he caught the eyes of a certain elder who wanted to use him. Lucky for Danzo he fell in love and was willing to work under him for his daughter's hand in marriage. 

~Natsumi~

Now Yuki’s mother her story is simpler than Akito’s story but has a tragic ending. Danzo on a drunken night and jealous of his friend Hiruzen ends up at Brothel outside of Konoha one drunken night. He needed to let out some sexually reprised desires as he trained himself to reprise them and ignore any pretty woman that walked past him. As you can imagine he let his guard down that one drunken night and made love to one of the younger girls there. She was pretty well curved and had a sharp tongue, they had one night together, he left the next morning regretting his mistake. 

A year later, the woman appeared in front of his door with a baby, it was his. Not wanting his DNA out there there in the world he brought the woman back and she became his wife and they tried to raise their daughter together. After three years, she had enough she missed the freedom of the outside world, Danzo kept everything dark and he was too strict. He never raised his hands at her but she was getting sexually frustrated. 

She one day packed her stuff and left, she figured her daughter was in safe hands. Konoha was a wonderful place and Danzo thought cold her daughter would be fine as the people around Danzo weren’t so cold. 

Natsumi was always seeking her father’s approval desperate for her father’s love and attention. He seemed more impressed with strong ninja’s so that is what she trained to be but she is a bit clumsy as a ninja and always made mistake. She could handle herself on missions but she wasn’t what her father would be impressed with. 

She also used to cause a bit of trouble to get her father to notice her, becoming a gang leader of a few trouble-making ninjas. They would cause minor fights with people to vandalize a few things People would avoid them if they can but honestly, there wasn’t a threat. And Natsumi couldn’t get into too much trouble due to her father’s influence and she feared him still. 

She got really jealous when a red-haired man with a mysterious past caught her father’s attention. She used to try to cause him trouble have him trip up or lose his mission papers or even fight him. But he was too skilled for her and would run away from their fights but he was always gentle with her. He never humiliated her and would save her from her own mistakes when she made them. 

His kind dark eyes were the kindness she was looking for, she found herself falling in love with him. He would train her own a few skills to help her become a better ninja, they would go on dates soon he was causing less trouble for her father. Her father was excited when Akito asked for her hand and marriage and was quick to tie the knot for them, both of them were married both were happy and both had a family they craved for after they had their daughter Yuki. 

~Yuki~ 

Yuki was married into a family full of love. Both her parents were desperate for their own family finally had the daughter they loved and planned to have another child when Yuki was old enough. Now Akito did work under Danzo but he wasn’t stupid, he knew what Danzo was after and used himself as a genie pig to protect his family. Natsumi not so much, she did quit being a ninja to raise her daughter. Akito was always running missions and was out of time being Danzo’s favorite just through his skills alone. 

Still, he would bring his daughter trinkets from his travel and train her when he had time, despite not wanting his daughter to be a ninja being. He would also spend a lot of his time teaching her things, he was lucky as she had skills for learning new things quickly and her mother's skill for being a ninja.

By the age of three the Kyuubi attacked the village, Akito was out of town on another mission. Natsumi eager to protect her daughter went to go the mountains for safety she was three years out of practice and her skills as a ninja were average. Yuki a bit scared wiggled out of her mother's arms went back to her room to find her box of father’s trinkets not want to leave them behind, but a giant piece of rubble was heading her way her mother seeing this pushed her daughter out of the way and in the end died saving her daughter. 

Yuki seeing her mother passed away before her eyes were broken, passed out crying trying to get her mother to move and follow everyone. Akito came a little after the Kyuubi was captured to find his daughter passed out and his wife dead. Furious at himself he vowed to keep Yuki safe and forbid her from becoming a ninja ever. He sealed up her Kekkai Genkai so Danzo won’t use it and she can’t use it either. The Kenkai Genkai through powerful side effects if too much use turns blood veins black. Akito wore medical tape around his hands and arms, if the veins touched his heart he would die.

Akito took more time off after his wife’s passing and during those times he would teach Yuki different things. Akito felt that books were the most powerful weapon in the world and knowledge was power. He wanted Yuki to be well trained, he taught her many things making sure she could handle herself in tough situations and nobody would look down on her.

Yuki actually loved it a lot, she loved her time with her ‘papa’ and worked hard to keep impressed with the skills she learned. Akito basically trained Yuki to be an assassin without learning how to kill or fight. He wanted his daughter well balanced and Yuki was a quick learner. When he did go on a mission he would leave her with homework she would have to complete before he came back. He also wanted his daughter to have a brighter view of life and the people around them.

Akito was Yuki’s best friend. She loved her time with her father she loved showing off her knowledge in front of him and learning so many things that the book couldn’t begin to teach her. She never held anger towards her father for stopping her from becoming a ninja and when her father was around he showered her with love.

Akito began becoming a spy for Danzo on the Uchiha clan he disagreed with it. He respected the Uchiha a lot and the hate Danzo was spilling on the village with the Uchiha went against his principles. He had felt anger towards the Uchiha at first but he figured it was punishment for the mistakes he had done in the past and he would go back to his past self if he late the hate consume him.

Itachi met Akito once on a mission, Itachi liked Akito for his skill and kind philosophy that matched Itachi’s. He would be part of the darkness to protect the loved ones and the journey to peace had to shed some blood from those who were in the darkness. He also found Akito a bit obsessive about his daughter as he would change subjects to brag about her. He also remembered Yuki hiding behind her father’s legs too shy to make eye contact with him.

At age eleven on Yuki’s birthday, her father had to go on a mission, Yuki was so angry at her father for leaving her on her birthday, she shouted she hated him for the first time and ran away to her room to hide. Her father only smiled a kind smile and told her he would see her soon. It was the last time she saw her father, Akito tried to defy Danzo and warn Fugaku of the plan and lost his life.

The trauma of losing both parents wounded Yuki. Akito taught her many things but he never spoke of death to her. Both of them never healed from losing Natsumi and neither spoke of the pain they felt. Yuki feeling it was her fault her mother died and Akito feeling it was his. Yuki had hidden her mother’s death in the far reaches of her heart never to be opened the same goes with her father. Despite seeing his body being hauled away it broke her little heart to the point she lies to herself and every one her father is alive and on a mission. She never opened the letter her father left her for her birthday.

Yuki went under Danzo’s care, thanks to the seal Danzo couldn’t extract cells from Yuki’s body for the Kekkie Genkai. Like Aktio Danzo began teaching Yuki different ways of thinking, instead of being smart and wise, he made her clever too. He taught her the way of politics, how to read for people’s weakness and manipulate them. He figured by teaching her these skills he could use her as a pawn marry her off and she would produce an heir. She would be his face at social gatherings keep her eyes and ears on the streets and because she was pretty for her age she could attract suiters.

But Yuki was too clever, unlike her mother who would fight back against him despite her fear for him. She felt fear for him and would avoid him and like her grandmother before sitting where there was always light and she was better with people than he was creating deals that he could use to take advantage of but she was a dreamer she wished to travel the world as her father did.

Yuki went to the medical field, she was smart and could handle the field well but her lack of charka control made it difficult for her to explore the world. She was good at politics but she only really wanted to help people. Politics had too many questions not enough answers and nothing was correct. Being a doctor usually had one answer. Still, she struggled.

At age 14 she was captured by a couple of thugs who wanted to use her as a hostage and get money from Danzo. They had planned to kill her right after, but they ran into Itachi Uchiha. Itachi saved her ass and brought her back to Konoha after they went through a small mission in a small village. He asked her what she wished to do and she said she wished to travel gathering her stuff he helped her leave Konoha.

Yuki and Itachi travel off and one together solving a small mystery from the village. Yuki helping people with her herbology skill and what her parents and Danzo taught her. She is joined by Akihiko, a spy for Danzo who is supposed to keep his granddaughter safe and out of trouble. When Itachi is gone both of them are going through their own adventure. Yuki’s travel does help her get the closure she needs, her father would leave little letters after every mission with a friend of his in hope that his daughter would travel the world as he did.

Yuki and Itachi fall in love slowly, Yuki’s harsh words but kind attitude try to get him to push forward in life. And Itachi’s hidden kindness and softness towards her both do fall in love and secretly dating.


	2. 1. Dancing Night (Dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dancing Night  
> Theme: Dance  
> Genre: Romance, sexual theme  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning: Hinted sex  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:5/9/13  
> Date Finished:5/9/13  
> Word Count: 285

It felt like he was dancing with her at times as she lay underneath him, panting the softness of her body near her naked skin. The soft crease of her touch was satisfying, their movements matching the pace of their breathing. He moved closer to her and kissed her soft skin, her body moved with the rhythm of his kisses.

Her breast heaving up and down slowly, his hands glided around her. The white sheets that surrounded them sticky with sweat, his fingers glided on her lips shutting them like a zipper as he looked at her. Her hair sprawled spread everywhere surrounding her like a dark, her red lips parted once again, and ash eyes staring innocently at him.

He closed his eyes as imagined the deed they were doing. It was beautiful, forbidden, and passionate. Like dancing, the forbidden dance of love, tango in the most seductive way. He breathed in the scent of apple she normally carried with her. It was intoxicating, tempting he moved her hands to touch his body leading her on the dance.

The rhythm of their breaths and their fast pacing heartbeat being the only beat, the sound of the sheets shifting with their body making this exotic dance more tempting. Just their bodies in the movement with one another were enough to make this dance complete.

He stared at her and kissed the wedding band around her finger, his eyes lingering on the ring before he shifted his gaze to her eyes. Yuki Hunnutsuka was his only dance partner now, the only one he needed in life. He gave her a rare smile as they continued their dance the only one lovers would know about it.


	3. 2. Treat her Right (Treat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Treat Her Right  
> Theme: 2. Treat  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 5-11-12  
> Date Finished: 5-11-12  
> Word count: 304

It was a treat to see her smile, not rare but it was a treat. Her plump lips always curving up, eyes that crinkled just a bit. It was a small curve but a smile nonetheless beautiful red lips seemed to show off her beauty, even more, when she smiled.

Her smiles were the only thing he would really want from her, she was what proved to him you could be strong even coming from an unhappy environment. He would tease her, just to see he pout, so he could make her smile. It was something he would never admit though, he was too much of an ass for that.

Still, now he had to share the smile with another man. An Akatuski member none the less, the man saw the smile a lot more than he did. He was the cause of a lot more of her tears and pain than anybody he didn’t want her near him, after all, he knew she was in a world of hurt.

Why didn’t he stop her from getting close to the man that was destined to break her heart, leave her destroyed in the wind, and maybe ruin her smile? He knew the man knew how to treat her right, that the man was able to make her smile like nobody else could. He knew that Akatsuki member was her everything her little treat for living such a harsh childhood.

Ian leaned back on his chair as he let out some toxic smoke, he watched the couple from the cabin window taking the last of evening light. Her black hair scattered on the Uchiha’s shoulder as she leaned her head closer to him. Itachi’s head resting on hers, they looked at peace.

Ian sighed, the Uchiha knew how to treat her right, but for how long.


	4. 3. Memories (Sand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories  
> Theme: 3. Sand  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 5-13-12  
> Date Finished: 5-13-12  
> Prequel: Attraction Can't be Bought  
> Word Count: 259

Yuki held the jar of sandglass to heart. She knew it was stupid to keep sand from her vacation but it was a memory really. She swirled the glass around and leaned back on the wall near the window overlooking the city of Tokyo. It was a beautiful night peaceful and breathtaking.

She glanced in at the room she sat in and smiled placing her hand on her stomach. It was a purple room, decorated nicely with baby decoration. Stuffed animals corned nicely on one side of the room, the other corner diapers, baby bottles, and other things an expecting mother had and who could forget the crib.

Yuki smiled widen as she rubbed her stomach and stared at the small jar of sand it was small, just slightly bigger than her thumb with a small sand dove on top. She got it while she was with Itachi touring the beach of Tahiti. Her husband just chuckled a bit and created their memories of the trip.

The black sand on the bottom was the hardship of the marriage when he uses to ignore her, the gold part was present that they will have dark times but he always is there for her and the sand dove on the top Yuki found by breaking a sand dollar was just the hope for a better future.

“Looks like I got my wish,” Yuki said smiling placing the jar of memories, hopes, and love on the table. She stroked her belly and left the room to go greet her husband.


	5. 4. Salt on Open Wound (Salt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Salt on the wound  
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Theme: 3. Salt  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 5-13-13  
> Date Finished: 6-21-13  
> Word Count: 276  
> Sequal: 8. Race

It was like salt on an open wound, as they stared at each other glaring. Her eyes looking more hurt showing weakness but she refused to believe she was showing weakness. She was strong from the start of hiding her past but using it as a driving force to make her strong. So why did she feel like crying?

She stared into his eyes deep into them, those crimson deep red eyes that seemed at the moment judging her harshly. She made a mistake wondered on the wrong side of town again. Itachi warned her before scolded her like he would an eight-year-old child last time when she last got into trouble. Not that she blamed Itachi for scolding her now she almost made a deal with an eighty-year-old man a deal where would have lost.

No, the reason Hunnutsuka Yuki felt like crying when she stared at the emotionless mask of the Uchiha prodigy was the lack of excitement he had upon seeing her. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. She was excited seeing his handsome face once again and hearing his voice however the Uchiha did not seem as pleases as she.

She ignored his glare as she glared back and bit her bottom lip. ‘Show no fear never let him know when he huts you,’ a tiny voice in her head mumbled. Itachi sighed reading it in her eyes before looking away no emotion on his face.

“Yuki,” he said his voice void of emotion as she stood not backing down, “Go home,” It was like salt on an open wound as they stared at each other glaring.


	6. 5. Could This Day Get Any Worse? (Clip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Could this day get any worse?  
> Theme: 5. Clip  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: AU  
> World: CEO AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 10-25-13  
> Date Finished: 11-5-13  
> Word Count: 389

Yuki blushed as she stared at her boss’s muscular chest. He was standing no more than a few centimeters away. The scent of his cologne and that musky male scent that only belonged to him were making her dizzy.

Itachi, on the other hand, was holding on to Yuki’s arm, trying to keep the girl from fainting. He was used to this sort of reaction from women. They would normally faint or try to take advantage of the situation of being clipped together with their very sexy boss.

Yuki seemed stuck between both choices; her cheeks were red as her fingers fidgeted, trying to decide what to do next: either try to unclip herself from her boss’ tie or just faint and hope he does it without ruining her outfit.

Itachi sighed. He was already having a bad day as is, and getting tied up with his pretty little secretary was not going to make it better; in fact, it was going to make him late for a meeting with father. Already his father was displeased with him.

Yuki blushed when she felt Itachi raise his hand and pinch the bridge of his nose, brushing her hair in the process. She always liked her boss, but she had never gotten a chance to be this close to him. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. “I guess I will be late,” she heard him say. She could feel his warm breath on top of her head, his other hand on her back, holding her in place.

“Sorry,” Yuki mumbled. Itachi glanced at her. She was looking down, her hands shaking as she tried unclipping his tie from her name tag. In a way, he felt guilty; he had yet to take out his temper on her, but now that he was relaxing a bit despite being late, he could feel the tension in the room he had created with his foul mood.

“Not your fault,” he mumbled.

He moved his hand to help Yuki. When their fingers brushed, both parties finally had to stop and stare at one another.

His red eyes stared into her black eyes, their faces inches apart. “Would you like to join me for lunch after this?” he questioned quietly.

Yuki’s cheeks were bright red as she nodded. “Sure,”


	7. 6. Bun in the Oven (Bread)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bun in the Oven  
> Theme:6. Bread  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: College AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 1-4-14  
> Date Finished: 1-8-14  
> Word Count: 576

Yuki was staring at her stomach, a frown creasing her face, though another part of her was excited. She couldn’t believe it for one another one wanted this. It wasn’t as bad but still just as bad. She kept staring at her belly through the mirror before sitting down on the bunk bed.

She was pregnant. She had stared at the pink cross on the pregnancy test and sighed. She knew who the father was; it was obvious who he was--the only man she had slept with. The only man she slept with within her twenty years of living. The only man she had been willing to sleep with even drunk. Her best friend, her childhood crush: Itachi Uchiha.

She thought of the one-night stand she’d had with her best friend. She had been drunk, but so had he. She had just found that her boyfriend was cheating on her. They had been at a college party; Yuki had been getting sleepy and was not enjoying the excitement of the party. She opened one of the dorm rooms and was shocked to see her boyfriend of six months with a redhead. They were wrapped around one another with nearly no clothes, and she had quickly gone to drink her sorrows away.

Itachi just wanted out from his studies. His finals were coming; he had spent months trying to achieve high honors. It was only expected of the elder Uchiha; he was the future president of the Uchiha hotels. He was expected to be better than the rest. However, Kisame, his roommate, convinced him to go out have some fun. Kisame must have been really convincing because Itachi went to that party. He only started drinking when he saw Yuki with her boyfriend. He didn’t understand why he was drinking, just that he was drinking.

After three hours at the party, the two bumped into one another. Yuki was drunk, Itachi tipsy; however, he had enough sense to stop her from drinking herself to death and dragged her to his dorm room. What followed after surprised them both: what started as a simple kiss led to a whole lot more.

Both friends had been harboring feelings for one another but were too afraid to speak. They didn’t want to end the relationship; they were friends, that is what they wanted, right?. But that kiss they finally shared blew away any fears they had as they both deepened and wanted it more.

Yuki had woken up the next morning, panicked. Quickly and quietly gathering her things, she left the Uchiha dorm and stayed locked in her room for the day. Yuki had spent two weeks avoiding Itachi and running away when she saw him.

She stared at the pink plus sign and got up, calling the first friend she could think about, The phone rang twice.

“Hello,” Taraka’s voice said.

Yuki quickly explained her story to her friend. She didn’t feel like crying as she looked at her phone, in a way, she sounded pleased and a bit nervous. She wasn’t worried about Itachi and what this would do to him. She sighed when her friend only laughed on the phone.

“Congratulation,” Taraka said, “you have a bun in your oven,”

“This isn’t funny,” Yuki said. Taraka calmed Yuki down and such before hanging up. Yuki sighed before getting up, gathering her stuff. She was going to tell Itachi of their little news. Hopefully, he would understand.


	8. 7. Fisttale (Fish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fishtale  
> Theme: 7. Fish  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk  
> Genre: Romance, Pirate, Mermaid  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World: Pirate/Mermaid AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 05-16-14  
> Date Finished: 05-18-14  
> Word Count: 451  
> Prequal: 5. Clip

Itachi was sailing the seven seas enjoying the salty sea air. He strode across the deck his leather boots softly clicking on the softwood beneath his feet. It was late at night his crew was asleep or at least most of them. A few men were scavenging around a bit.

He looked around the empty sea or what close to an empty sea. His eyes caught something, it looked like driftwood. Still, he never saw driftwood with blood on it. He grabbed his spyglass to see what was drifting in the sea.

Could it be a large fish? It looked like a large…he stared at the driftwood. It was a woman, she looked dead but he couldn’t be so sure. Calling his few men on deck he looked at his spyglass. The woman was slowly drifting on the driftwood but she was slipping off.

Without even thinking about it, Itachi jumped into the water. He had to save the girl she was slipping off the driftwood. He had to save her. He couldn’t answer why but he only caught the woman before she slipped down into the hungry sea.

He was stared at her pretty little face, her ash black hair was clinging to her face as he began swimming closer to his ship. “Drop a rope,” he said as he stared at the woman. She looked lovely wrapping some rope around her waist his crew members began pushing him up and the female up.

“Where did she come from,” one of his crew members asked once the young girl was on the boat. Her body was smaller than most as he stared at her. The dress didn’t seem to fit. It was a lot larger more like for a large woman. Her legs were hidden under the dress.

“Wake up,” he said as he slapped her face a bit.

“That hurt,” she said. Her eyes widen as she stared at him with ash black eyes staring at the men before her as she got up, “What am I doing here,” she tried getting up but something hit Itachi’s leg.

“She is a fish,” one of his men pointed to the girl's legs. Between the dress, Itachi could what looked like a fishtail.

“She is a mermaid,” Another man shouted, “kill her before she kills us,” he held up his sword ready to stab the maiden. Itachi stared at the mermaid before he picked her up.

“No,” he said as he held her closer, “I think I will keep her,”

His crew members stared at him like he was crazy as he carried her back to his cabin, “she will be my little pet, fish,”


	9. 8. Heart Race (Race)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heart Race  
> Theme: Race  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Work Relationship  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 05-16-14  
> Date Finished: 07-20-14  
> Word Count: 300

Itachi was sitting next to Yuki his hands on her thigh, the only sound between them was the movie that they decided to watch. Neither had been focusing much on it, Itachi seemed bored while Yuki kept glancing at him.

It was not their first date they had been on plenty of other dates before, plenty of hand-holding, touching like high school kids, and kissing. Her heartbeat beat rapidly in her chest whenever she was around him, or when he touched her.

“Do you want me to change the movie?” she questioned, her boss. Her voice went still when he finally made eye contact with her, her heart racing in her chest. She looked down her cheeks bright red.

Itachi only chuckled, his hands moving further up her thigh, “no not really,” the movie got the foul part where the two leads started making a move, “I am enjoying it,” his hand began moving up and down on her thigh.

Yuki blushed as her heart rate increased, racing inside her chest. She took a peek at her handsome boss slash boyfriend. He was staring at her moving closer. His hand went under her chin, so she was looking at him.

“Why do you look away?” he questioned. His fingers tracing her lips, she ignored the couple on the screen and looked at Itachi’s lips.

“My heart races whenever I am near you,” she spoke. Holding hands, touching, or just being close to him her heart was beating out of her chest, “It isn’t healthy,” she gave a little giggle.

Itachi stared at her, his hand moving her hand to his strong chest. Between the clothes, Yuki could feel a very faint thump. She blushed and made eye contact with him, “so does mine,” he whispered kissing her lips.


	10. 9. Poor Health (Poor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Poor Health  
> Theme: 9. Poor  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 08-16-14  
> Date Finished: 11-11-14  
> Word Count: 523

Yuki watched from the window, her eyes on the mysterious Akatsuki member. Her ash black eyes scanning him as the rain continued pouring around them. He looked unwell again, another fight where he could lose his life. He would need her help. Moving from her spot she opened the door and waited for him.

He entered the house removing that stupid jellyfish hat that was part of the Akatsuki uniform. “What did you do to yourself?” she questioned placing a hand on his cheek. He was sick and was trying hard not to fight it.

He didn’t say anything and continued limping to the kitchen before sitting near the fireplace. He was cold, wet, and looked like he was in bad condition. He only sneezed after a few minutes of silence and Yuki standing near the door.

“You are sick as well,” she said finally closing the door and starting the fire. He didn’t answer staring at Yuki. He was too tired he needed to sleep, “take off your clothes,” she growled fingers unbuttoning his top, “you have to sleep on my bed and get yourself well,” she growled.

“Just let me rest,” Itachi said trying to swab her away. He stopped trying to push her away when he saw the look in Yuki’s eyes, “fine,” he mumbled. He got up and leaned on her shoulder limping to the bed. He stared at ash black while she covered him up with a blanket. Not before looking away while he changed into warmer clothes.

“You are going to die if you don’t take care of yourself,” she growled sitting on the bed. Once again he didn’t answer only a soft snore was the reply she got. She turned around and gently smiled at the handsome face of the Uchiha. She kissed his lips gently before leaving go him some food to eat and medication.

Itachi woke up a few hours later feeling a lot warmer than when he fell asleep. He glanced at Yuki whose head was resting on the bed while she sat on the floor. She had been up all night taking care of him. She didn’t look relax probably stressing over his health.

He shifted he had to get some things from Yuki before leaving. He had a mission to fulfill visiting her was just a distraction but a pleasant distraction.

He sneezed a bit altering Yuki while she shifted but didn’t bother getting up, “you better not be leaving Uchiha Jerk,” she growled a threat, “you are sick and need rest,” her eyes were still closed she must have thought her threat was enough to keep the Uchiha down.

“I have a mission,” he spoke. His throat still hurt and his body ached all while his head was throbbing, “I have to complete it,”

“Itachi,” she finally got up and pushed Itachi’s shoulder down, “you are staying in bed till your health gets better,” he was shocked by her strength. “I already made you some medicine and got some chicken noodle soup,”

“You have such poor health,” she growled. Itachi didn’t say anything and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	11. 10. A misunderstanding (Rich)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Misunderstanding  
> Theme:10. Rich  
> Genre: Romance, Break-up  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Break-up  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 01-10-15  
> Date Finished: 01-16-15  
> Word Count: 379

He couldn’t understand it when he was with her. She was mad at him ignoring him after he took her on a fancy dinner date and a romantic walk. He put a lot of money and thought into this date her birthday date. She had loved every second of it till it was time for her gift.

He bought her two amethyst, heart-shaped earrings, her birthstone. She didn’t thank him or do anything just put the earrings down and told him she was tired. He couldn’t understand it. He spent a lot of money on her trying to make her day special.

“What do you want from me,” he growled crossing his arms over his chest not understanding Yuki’s spoiled personality. Why was she upset? Did she want more gifts? More expensive jewelry? Did she want him to spend more money on her?

That thought pissed him off a lot. Was only his money important to her? He would make her richer in life? Have her live a rich life. He got up from her couch, accidentally knocking the red wine on to her white carpet. She glanced at it finally he got a glance at her face, her eyes were brimming with tears. “I will talk to you tomorrow,” she growled heading to the kitchen. “You know the way to the door,”

For a second Itachi was dumbfounded, “yes we will discuss our break up tomorrow,” he said walking off pissed, “You are just like the others” he mumbled slamming the door shut and leaving. Yuki sat in the kitchen sobbing.

She was hurt. Hurt that he expected her to be like the others hurt that though they had been dating for two years he still expects her to be like the other gold digger woman. She was pissed off angry, she didn’t get that one thing she wanted so badly. A ring and a promise to marry her. She had broken so many of her own promises to be happy with him. Just to stay with him and he still couldn’t understand that all she wanted was not his money or riches she just wanted to be married to him. Her once perfect life with the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with had ended.


	12. 12. What is in a Name? (Name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is in a Name?  
> Theme:11. Name  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Character Death  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 01-16-15  
> Date Finished: 05-23-15  
> Word Count: 742

“Congratulation Hunnutsuka, It is a baby girl,” the young nurse said holding a pink blanket in her arm. Yuki closed her eyes feeling tired she gave a weak smile, satisfied with herself. She wanted to hold her daughter but she was too tired, “What would you like to name her?” The nurse questioned.

“The father had a name for her,” Yuki spoke it was the first time she mentioned the father since she found out she was pregnant, “I can’t remember it,” she felt so sleepy. She needed to rest and think. Her baby kept crying wanting her mother’s attention, “let me sleep,” she moaned rubbing her eyes.

She wanted to rest, close her eyes, and not think of the name. Her beautiful baby girl could remain nameless for a few hours. It had been such a long day nine-hour labor of her fainting in out of consciousness. She wanted to hold the baby in her arms, she didn’t get a chance to see her baby's face yet. She could remember his dark eyes.

“Can I see her?” She reached for her child she had to stay up, she had to think of a name. The baby continued crying “Let me hold her,” she said weakly, “Let me see my baby,” she closed her eyes falling into pitch darkness, old memories she thought she kept hidden poured out.

Itachi and Yuki were on her bed together. She was wrapped up in the warmth of his body again, listening to his steady breathing and heart beating. It was such comfortable welcoming she had forgotten she missed.

“Oh Itachi,” she mumbled into his bare chest. It was a memory she had long forgotten he would breathe slowly into her hair and whisper comforting words to her. She used to imagine a world where Itachi and her could live happily ever and they could start a family of their own. He would brush her hair gently while she slept in his arms.

The days seemed so far away all like a dream, she couldn’t touch anymore. He would play along with her daydream to fulfill her fantasy. Now that she thought about it was so cruel of him. He always knew he was going to die young why fool her.

But she had been so happy she had been a fool instead. She knew Itachi was going to die when she fell in love with him. She wanted to be with him, she would take whatever time she had with him and selfishly keep till the last second when he had to go.

. She would speak about the perfect life with seven kids she named them all. But at the moment she couldn’t remember the names for the life of her. She remembered she wanted four boys and three girls. Itachi even had a say in the name though she remembered it he only spoke with one name so lovingly.

Yuki opened her eyes and stared at the bright light over her head she could picture Itachi’s face. Her mind wandered back to the night they spoke of names. It was a beautiful night with the full moon high in the sky, creating a shadow on their faces.

_” Itachi you should name a child as well,” she said staring into his onyx eyes. He had his Sharingan off while he stared at her lip with a blank expression. He had a grim look on his face deep in thought over the future that couldn’t be._

__

_“I don’t have a name,” he whispered. Things went blurry but she could her voice asking if he had a choice what would he name a child, just one child._

_“My mother always wanted a baby girl,” he admitted. Things became clear once again. She stared into his eyes. She could feel his warmth next to her skin and smell the scent of the forest, it all felt so inviting. She listened to his words, “she was always fond of the name Kisa,”_

_“Kisa it is,” she giggled, “we will name a girl Kisa,” it was a promise in their fantasy world she created just for them._

Yuki was back to staring at the nurse with a soft smile on her lips, “Kisa, her name is Kisa U-“ she stopped herself, “Kisa Fujita,” the nurse placed the beautiful baby girl in the mother's arm.

“She is beautiful,” Yuki spoke staring into eyes that reminded her of Itachi.


	13. 12. Vaulted Secrets  (Vault)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vaulted Secret  
> Theme:12. Vault  
> Genre: Sad, Next-gen, sweet  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Character Death  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 06-15-15  
> Date Finished:06-18-15  
> Word Count: 937

Walking the familiar path back home Kisa clung to her drawing she drew in class. It was for father’s day, she was supposed to hand it to her father but one thing bothered her though while she continued walking the winding path away from Konoha village, she didn’t have a father.

She never had a chance to even meet her father or knew how he looked. Her mother rarely spoke about him, and when she did it always so secretive like she was ashamed. When asked if she loved him her mother would answer truthfully that she did love him, but wouldn’t further reason why.

She stared at the family picture she was required to drawing of her father or lack thereof how she saw him. How could she draw him, when his face was so unfamiliar to her his personality nonexistent, the only thing she knew about him was that he loved her. Or that is what her mother would tell her every night. Her father, this mysterious figure was watching over them protecting them, and that he loved her.

The picture itself was the best she could think of a black mysterious figure with white angel wings floating on a cloud protecting Kisa and her mother while they hugged one another smiling. Her teacher explained to the eight-year-old the picture was beautiful but, to be honest, Kisa found it depressing. Her other friends had pictures of their father hugging them or playing with them but most all they had faces.<

“Hello Kisa,” she heard her mother’s gentle voice from the garden, “how did your day at the academy go?” she was pulling out weeds, fixing dying flowers, and planting new ones. The garden was looking beautiful with different flowers scattered about. Kisa stared at them and walked to her mother.

“Your flowers are looking beautiful mommy,” She wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck forgetting about her absent father. She was always in awe of her mother’s garden the same dried-up flowers were in a glass frame over Kisa’s bed, with dates written on them.

“Thank you,” her mother laughed and hugged her daughter back, “your flowers are doing fine as well,” she led her daughter to the special part of the garden littered with white Irises. A small one was starting to bud.

“Mommy, mommy it is looking so pretty,” she smiled excitedly and jumped around it.

“Your father would love this garden,” her mother said absent-minded, “are you hungry my love?” she had had just bought some apples from the market.

Kisa frowned and looked at her picture again at the mention of her father, “Mommy,” she clutched the picture close to her chest as they walked to the kitchen with her mother. She assumed her mother was listening while she cut some apples, “What is daddy like?”

Her mother stopped cutting the apples into bunny shape and put the knife down, “why do you ask,” there was that painful look on her face. Kisa sat on the chair her legs barely brushing the ground. She explained the story at school and showed her mother the picture.

“Why don’t I know my father? You don’t talk about him,” they were both staring at the picture. The guilt in Yuki’s expression not fading away, while Kisa explained what happened in school, tears filling her eyes.

“Kisa I am about to tell you a secret,” Yuki figured it had been long enough and she wanted to talk about her departed lover for some time. She wanted Kisa to know about her father and his kindness, his loyalty, his strength but most all gentle heart.

The eight-year-old eyes waiting for her mother to continue to explain what her father was like, “oh I promise mommy,” She wanted to hear anything of her father. Why did her mother love him? Would he love her? Why did he leave them and die?

Yuki grabbed picked up her daughter, “Let us meet your father,” she spoke gently. She was nervous it would be the first time she would talk about Itachi. In what was years, in her heart she wanted to talk about him. Express to her daughter why she loved him and who he was as a man a ninja; the importance of Itachi Uchiha.

Kisa smiled as they walked back to her mother’s room and opened a treasure box, after setting her daughter on the bed.

She pulled out a picture of a grumpy man staring at the camera annoyed he wore a black cloak with red clouds all over it. His hair was in a long ponytail and long bangs framing his handsome face. His eyes were a dark onyx color but there was hidden happiness. He looked like a good man perfect for her mother.

“That is Itachi Uchiha,” she read about him in her school books. He was Konoha’s greatest hero, the hero that suffered in darkness. She remembered idolizing him and doing a school project explain how he protected Konoha. Her mother was extra insightful with the subject, “you married him?” she felt a thousand words spilling out of her mouth.

Yuki giggled lightly, “Kisa one question at a time please, my love,” she held her daughter and answered the questions about Itachi. She pulled and read the letter he left her before he died and spoke. How the flowers in Kisa’s rooms were flowers he brought her from each mission, his rare smiles, and just how warm she felt being around him.

Kisa listened eagerly to the stories she glanced at the picture again and the art she created, “I think you did an amazing job with the picture. It looks just like your father a man protecting us and the people he loves from the shadows with a heart as while as his wings?”

Kisa smiled at her mother, “Can I frame the picture as well?”


	14. 13. Harboring a Criminal (Crime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Harboring a Criminal  
> Theme: 13. Crime  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete Date started: 0*-02-15  
> Date Finished:08-02-15  
> Wordcount: 421

Yuki couldn’t understand what she was doing was a crime, the fact she was harboring a criminal would lead to death. Not just any criminal an S-rank missing nine, an Akatsuki member. But yet she still welcomed him to her home every time he arrived. She would still heal him when he was battered and broken. She would aid him when he needed food, water, and a place to rest.

She found herself caring more for him each time he would stop by. Each time they touched her heart went racing, for a harsh killer he had such a soft touch. Every time they kissed her mind went racing wanting more, his kisses her sweet. When they would make love she found herself at peace with his gentle touch and seductive words.

The thing she loved the most though was not his soft touches or sweet kisses or gentle touch, not even seductive words. No…it much simpler than that, the reason she was continuing with such misdemeanor. No…she was attached to his smile and his secret kind heart.

His kind heart was shown on rare occasions helping injured ninja’s and bringing them back to her so she could take medication. He would disguise himself as her husband using transformation jutsu to change his face and hid his chakra. He would bring her flowers when no one was looking or hold her gently on thunderous night protecting her.

His smile was even rarer, one that he rarely showed to anybody not even to her. She had made a game with teasing the criminal trying to see if he could smile. Telling jokes but missing the punchline, telling him the trouble her family would sometimes cause, or just laying next to him listening to his heartbeat. He would whisper into her hair, that being around her made him happy.

He was more than a prince he was a knight, with red clouds. He was the man with a stoic face and the dark past with hidden secrets. The man that protected her despite knowing her dark history was surrounded by sin. He still accepted her protection her and she wished to do the same thing with him.

She has forced herself into the illusion of a make-believe family with this man. It cannot be he was a criminal she was harboring. He wanted her to stay loyal to the village have a safe place to stay if anything were to happen to him and he couldn’t be there for her.

She loved him.


	15. 14. Photoshoot? (Photograph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Photoshoot?  
> Theme: 14. Photograph  
> Genre: Romance, Sexy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning: Thoughts on Adultery (somewhat), Sexual thoughts  
> World: Bussiness AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 8-15-15  
> Date Finished:9-1-15  
> Word Count:1533  
> Sequal: 16. Punch

Yuki sighed rolling her eyes as her boss yammered on about an exclusive they managed to get with the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He was a young CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. He was the youngest business owner in the city, he was young, handsome, rich, and not to mention single.

She sat in her chair swiveling back and forth staring at a video of Itachi while he spoke of a new deal his company made with the Hyuuga. A female has wrapped in his arm his fiancée as they were told. She frowned noticing how stiff they both were. It was obvious they both hated the camera and both felt one little one for one another.

“So I interview him?” a blond-haired woman asked fixing her breast up trying to impress a still picture of Itachi, “and Yuki” her eyes narrowed at Yuki, “takes picture of him,”

There were zero comments from anybody while Yuki continued munching on her bagel. She found herself focusing on Itachi instead of ignoring the blond and her venomous glare. It was a picture of him at the podium, he looked so very handsome and understood the female's eagerness to meet him.

“When do we meet at Uchiha?” Yuki questioned standing up and getting ready to leave. She had a date today and was eager to get out and start gets dressed for it. She headed towards the door.

“Today,” a deep voice spoke from the doorway. Yuki’s cheeks redden as she found herself staring at a man’s masculine chest. She looked up to see the Uchiha standing in front of her. He looked down at her before slowly pushing past her and took a seat at the head of the table.

Yuki watched him blinking a few times confused, “I don’t have my equipment,” she pointed outcrossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t going to play his game. She couldn’t believe how handsome he was, he looked even more perfect than in the picture.

Itachi stared at her before staring at her boss, “You didn’t tell them,” he looked annoyed. If there is one thing he hated it was when things didn’t go as planned. He had this interview planned for months he was starting to get annoyed with how unprepared they were. He checked his watch. he glanced at the woman at the door, “get your equipment and get ready, I don’t have a lot of time to spare and I hate waiting,”

Yuki frowned, her eyes narrowed before she left. She was going to take her time getting her equipment ready. She dialed her date's number let him know she had to cancel before heading to her place to change her outfit and get ready.

Itachi growled after one hour passed, then two hours passed and then two hours and a half. The photographer was still missing; she had left a while back and still hadn’t returned.

“Is your photographer normally this rude?”Itachi questioned standing up, “I have no reason to stay here, tell your photographer that if she wishes to stay in the business she should study the word punctual” he growled. He was running late for a date with his fiancée it was something he wasn’t looking forward to but a task he had to continue with.

“Punctual: happening or doing something at the agreed or proper time; on time.” A soft voice said at the door. The female from early was standing at the door, her ash black eyes staring back at him, “but if I remember correctly we didn’t agree on a proper time,”

Itachi scowled at the female at the doorway. She was playing games with him she had changed her outfit to something more suited for a date than working, she even had gone far enough to fix her hair in a style that would have been time-consuming. He couldn’t deny the woman before he was lovely, he placed his elbow on the table, resting his nose on his finger hiding his smirk.

“But I think I informed you that I have limited time,” his eyes roamed her body he started at her lush legs uncovered thanks to her dress. His eyes continued roaming up her body, from her curved hips, to her slim waist stopping at her slow breathing breast before continuing to move u staring at her red plump lips. She seemed unaware of where his eyes had wondered, “I would think you would have the decency to respect a client,” her lips form into a frown as she stepped in.

“Is everything ready,” she asked the male that was sitting next to Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving look on his face.

“Yes, while Samui was interviewing him we set up the shoot,” he stood up. “Let me show you where you are to be seated Uchiha,” he stood up. Itachi followed suit. He eyed the beautiful female that stalked behind him. He was now curious about what she looked like underneath all her clothes. He was finding himself attracted to her. He had to remind himself that he had a fiancée.

She stared at him chewing on her lip, “Why do you look so st…” she paused and rolled her eyes to the top of her head, “Why do you look so sad in your pictures?” she questioned finally. She had noticed in the picture not only did he look stiff but also sad.

He raised an eyebrow staring at her. He wasn’t sure how to answer that instead, he looked straight ahead. He hadn’t noticed he gave the allusion of being sad when people snapped pictures of him, he was always more annoyed than upset, “I am not upset,” he spoke, he knew how childish he sounded, “why do you question?” He wanted to know why she saw him that way.

They reached the photoshoot. Hayase (Itachi caught was the male's name) was listening intently to their conversation. Itachi’s eyes narrowed at the male a warning before glancing back at the photographer. She was biting those lips he was tempted to taste.

She was thinking about the answer, “I guess it is just a feeling,” she said her cheeks red from embarrassment, “forget I said anything,”

Itachi chuckled a bit while Hayase was despite to keep on Itachi’s good book, “I will get you some water,” he said. He would have ordered Yuki to get the water anything to keep her shut up and busy but he needs his photographer to snapshots of Itachi.

“I guess you were mistaken,” he waved the man off and stared at the female as she glared at him her arms crossed over her chest. She knew he was right and this didn’t please her. If he had to guess she was the stubborn type that hated being told she was wrong, the one that would accept a challenge. He wanted to test her some more.

“Let’s get this over with I had to cancel a date,” she began setting up her camera.

Itachi held his jealousy but shook it off he only wanted to bed the beautiful female before him. He wished he could get a chance to try her out. She wouldn’t be one that would disappoint in bed and personality. He sat on the lone stool in front of the camera.

“As did I,” Itachi said not regretting he had to cancel it. He was sure his fiancée wasn’t upset either after all they were all for sure, “I didn’t get your name,” he said after she gave him a look that quickly turned to surprise.

She snapped a few pictures of him, “Yuki,” she finally said smiling at him. They stayed quiet for the rest of the shoot; mostly because Hayase came back with the cup of water and Itachi didn’t want to share any more information with the reporter.

Yuki snapped pictures of Itachi. She hated how stiff he was, he made it difficult to have creative freedom. She must have said or done something funny because she could see a rare never before seen smile on his thin lips. It was the heart-pounding, mind-numbing, must beautiful, warming smile that had her melting on the inside and wanting to see more. God, he was beautiful she chewed on her bottom lip she understood why he had so many girls after him.

“I am so sorry about what happened today,” Hayase said when the photoshoot was long over. He was talking about forgetting the date of the day of the interview and Yuki’s tardiness slash smart tongue.

Itachi nodded and glanced at Yuki, while she was packing her camera and gathering her purse. She was ignoring him now. He smirked walking past the male and walked towards her. He knew what he was going to do breaking the rules or not. He was feeling attracted to her and wanted to date her, taste her.

“Let me walk you to your car,” he said picking up her camera equipment.

Yuki blushed and looked away, “I don’t drive,” she mumbled. Itachi was inside cheering, an idea working in his head.

“Then I will drive you home,” he said.


	16. 15. Little Gifts (Quill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little Gifts  
> Theme: 15. Quill  
> Genre: Cute, Next Gen  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Character Death  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 9-29-15  
> Date Finished:10-08-15  
> Word Count:408

Yuki found herself alone again, alone with her thoughts, along with her feelings, along with the heavy burden she had to carry. She glanced around the coward street of Konoha watching people was they whispered to one another and pointed to her. She had glanced away avoiding eye contact with anybody.

She felt a strong kick in the belly. Placing a hand on her stomach she chuckled, “I know, I know I am not really alone,” she whispered to the life form living inside her stomach, “I have you,” she glanced at the villagers and continued on her shopping ignoring the gossip going around.

“So Yuki,” she glanced up from the red tomato she was holding to glance at the shop keeper, “how many weeks are you, and will you tell the father if he comes back?” she glanced at the old man while rubbing her belly. He was looking for gossip to spread around the other villagers.

“It would be six months in two days,” she put the tomato back and didn’t want to continue the conversation anymore. She could feel her heartbreaking at the thought, it was the day she lost him the day he said his good-byes, “I will have two pounds of Tomatoes”

Every time she walked into the village these days she was the center of gossip. Or too to speak. Everyone was curious who was the father was. People were curious if the young girl was raped while she was hosting a guest of hers or did she fall in love with a traveling ninja while he passed by. It was gossip and if people only knew the truth.

She walked through the market before stopping at the quill shop. She normally wouldn’t have stopped but it was as if something was calling to her to stop. She glanced at them her hand on her belly feeling her baby kick.

“Yes they are lovely,” she told her child knowing full well that her child couldn’t see the quills. Still, they were lovely.

Yuki picked up one and glanced at the soft black feathers thinking about him. It was the same as his hair. She missed him so much. She placed a hand on her belly and laughed, “Your father always reminded me of a crow. He would sometimes send me a letter with one of his crow,” she sighed feeling the needed to buy it, “I will write you a letter,” she laughed.


	17. 16. Punchline (Punch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Punchline  
> Theme:16. Punch  
> Genre: Romance, Cute  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Drinking, Alcohol  
> World: Business AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date Started:10-09-15  
> Date Finished:10-11-15  
> Word Count:1,043  
> Prequal:14. Punchline

Itachi sighed as he sipped his whisky waiting for his client to enter the bar so they could move to their seats. He wasn’t a fan of this man. He was always late for an important meeting like this or made an off-handed comment insulting him or his family company.

He finished his whisky and stared at the empty cup, moving the glass gently between his fingers. The only good thing about his client was his girlfriend; a sweet, young girl. Itachi found himself often jealous of his client and inviting him over for informal meetings for just a chance to see the man’s girlfriend. Tonight was his last meeting with his client. The last time he will see her.

He clenched his other hand into a fist. He couldn’t understand why he was jealous of the man. The girl was cute, yes but she hardly spoke and mostly kept quiet and observed the few times she did speak her words barely meant a thing to him. Still, he wanted to know what was going through that head of hers, why was she with someone who seemed to think so little about her.

“Have you been waiting long Uchiha?” the obnoxious voice of his client interrupted his thoughts.

Itachi shifted in his seat and stared at the blond man with velvet colored eyes. He was dressed in a purple suit and a black tie looking more like he was European blood than Japanese. Itachi’s eyes scanned over him trying to hide his scowl before stopping at the woman to the right of his client.

She was dressed in a matching purple dress that showed a lot more skin than she looked comfortable with. Her fingers were tugging along the hem of the dress trying to cover up her bare thighs. She made eye contact with the Uchiha prodigy and looked away.

“Good Evening Uchiha,” she said bowing her head avoiding eye contact with him.

“I have told you before call me Itachi,” he was staring at the female before glancing at his client, “Glad you could make it Kaito…..Yuki,” he bowed his head to the both of them, “I hope this place wasn’t too hard to find,”

“Not at all Itachi,” Kaito spoke saying ‘Itachi’ in a mocking tone. His arms wrapping around Yuki’s waist, “your directions were just too confusing, we found ourselves walking in circles,” he forced a laugh, “should we get a table we are famished,” he spoke for his girlfriend.

Yuki looked away nibbling on her lips a nervous habit of hers Itachi had learned. He found it charming but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to insult the idiot while he continued talking. It was nonsense Itachi barely cared about. He picked up his briefcase and followed the two.

The hostess found them a seat right away after Itachi spoke his family name. They sat away from the coward. Itachi giving a seat in the corner to Yuki knowing she would feel more comfortable away from the wondering eyes of other customers.

“Should we get started?” Itachi asked picking up the menu.

The meal was quiet after they ordered their food. Nobody said anything; Itachi could sense something was breaking in Kaito and Yuki’s relationship. He watched her while she chugged down one cup of alcohol and another, an unusual habit of hers. He watched her slowly paying attention to how the couple was acting towards one another.

Kaito would move his hands to hers and she would shake it off more interested in the drink. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the alcohol in her system, she giggled slightly when their food finally arrived. She ate her dish finishing only half but drinking more of the champagne her boyfriend ordered.

Itachi finally spoke of the business contract getting Kaito to sign so their family could merge and hopefully make money.

“Hopefully we won’t see one another anymore,” Kaito said sipping his champagne. Yuki giggled a bit drunk from all the drinking she did.

“I was hoping the same thing,” Itachi said moving the drink from Yuki and ordering her water to drink instead and more bread.

She giggled more, “I don’t want to get fat, are you trying to get me fat Itachi,”

“Not at all Yuki,” Itachi said loving the way his names parted from her lips, “I will share the breadsticks with you,” he was going to miss seeing her. He wanted to know more about her too bad she was dating the jerk.

The bread came along with the water, Yuki was nibbling the breadsticks by then she was telling lame jokes or attempting to the issue was that she kept missing the punchline. Itachi listened to the jokes and each failing punchline. He would chuckle finding the fact she missed the joke to be cuter and funnier than the actual joke itself.

“What do ninja’s like to wear on their feet?” she didn’t wait for an answer as she continued giggling, “Snickers,” she paused waiting for both male's reaction.

Itachi chuckled while Kaito glared at his girlfriend, “you missed the punchline again,” he crossed his arms over his chest. HE wanted to go home maybe if he was lucky fool around with Yuki, “It is Sneakers, god that is annoying,”

Yuki stared at him the alcohol wearing off. She was looking hurt by each rude comment he made to her. Itachi wanted to punch him.

He stood up and placed his coat on her shoulder, “Let me take you home,” he wasn’t going to trust Kaito tonight.

Yuki nodded as she held back tears, helped her stand up while she stumbled around trying to stand straight. She leaned on Itachi mumbling something as he paid the bill.

Kaito watched unmovingly but looking more furious, “FINE” he snapped, “YOU CAN HAVE THE WHORE!!!!”

Everyone at the restaurant had their eyes on them now. Yuki was still leaning on Itachi slurring words together while sobbing. From what Itachi could catch she was breaking up with Kaito. He placed an arm protectively around the drunken girl before punching Kaito on the cheek knocking off the chair.

“She said she is breaking up with you,” he turned around and began walking with her to his car.


	18. 17.  Patient and Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Patient and Nurse  
> Theme: 17. X-ray  
> Genre: Romance, Cute  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:11-01-15  
> Date Finished:12-01-15  
> Word Count:440

“I am sorry sir,” a raven-haired nurse said as he held the black and white picture of what was supposed to be his chest bone. He continued staring at the picture trying to figure what was going with his body he stared at the cracks on the bones trying to figure why such a small crack hurt so much, “It looks like you will be bedridden for a week,”

Itachi groaned he couldn’t lay in bed for a week what about his job. He couldn’t really do many criminals lying in bed. He scratched the back of his neck ignoring the pain he felt when he lifted his arm. He continued staring at the black and white picture.

“Could I speak to the doctor,” Itachi questioned? He didn’t want to admit it in front of the nurse but he felt kind of embarrassed being in the position he was in. He was going to try to convince the doctor to send him home early.

“Of course,” she left the room leaving him with his pictures to stare at. He continued staring at it. He could catch up on paperwork. It wasn’t something he was too excited about but he had been holding it off long enough.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with the pretty little nurse behind him. He whispered a few things to her before looking back at Itachi and smiled, “I see leaping off a building didn’t work as well as you thought,”

Itachi scowled at the joke the doctor made but didn’t say anything as he continued staring at his x-ray picture. True Itachi did leap off a building but I was chasing a mob boss that once again slipped off the radar.

“No, it seems I miscalculated the jump,” Itachi answered dryly. The nurse chuckled a bit, smiling shyly back at him as she handed the doctor some sheets of paper. The doctor’s eyes narrowed at him but didn’t say anything more about Itachi’s own stupidity instead lectured him a bit about what was going to be done.

“Yuki will be your nurse,” the doctor said motioning his head towards the nurse that was still writing notes on everything that was being said. She glanced up from her clipboard and blushed before hiding her face again as she continued on writing.

He soon walked out leaving the nurse and patient alone together. Itachi glanced at her as she stared back at him. He smirked and lay on the bed his thoughts about checking out gone if had a chance to learn more about the nurse.


	19. 18. Dating Tips (Railroad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dating Tips  
> Genre: Romance, cutesy , confusing  
> Rating:  
> Warning:  
> World: College AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:11-30-15  
> Date Finished:12-10-15  
> Word Count:309

Yuki sighed as she sitting in front of the mirror trying on different outfits. She frowned after she threw another dress on her bed. Her best friend sat on her bed reading a simple fashion magazine she owned for ideas. He was rolling his eyes.

“Yuki,” he chuckled, “don’t think you are rushing into this relationship too soon?” he spoke. He was hiding his jealousy. He had a little crush on his best friend since they met in middle school but Yuki was always distracted by the school or her latest boyfriend that ended up terrible.

Yuki frowned and looked at Itachi, not sure how to react. She was used to him acting like this telling her to take her time. She sat on the bed and looked at him not sure what to answer instead she stared at him.

He sighed and put the magazine on the bed and stared at her. He was close, to her, he could smell her sweet perfume. He moved closer he was tempted so badly he wanted to kiss her. She was close to him and he could lip part.

“Where is he taking you?” he asked not really interested but needed the distraction. He might find better dates for her in the future. Ways he was planning to impress her when he finally had a chance to date.

Yuki sighed and frowned and looked away, “He is into the train,” she wasn’t sure how to feel about that, “so we are going to look at Railroads,” she shrugged not very impressed but happier she had a chance to date the loser.

Itachi stared at her before lying back on her bed. The loser didn’t have much of a chance of keeping her and picking up a magazine. He once again reads date ideas again. Yuki was back to trying different outfits.


	20. 19. Stay the Night (Wreck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stay the Night  
> Theme:19. Wreck  
> Genre: Romance, friendship cute  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:12-10-15  
> Date Finished:12-15-15  
> Word Count: 518  
> Prequel: 16. Punchline

Yuki was sitting in the strange man’s living room crying. She couldn’t understand what went wrong in her relationship or anything that had just happened. She wasn’t even positive about how she got to the home of his house. She was confused when he handed her a cup of water.

“Here have some water,” Itachi said also handing her some tissues. She reached for the tissues and whipped her eyes and blew her nose. He sat across from her and continued staring at her with little expression on his face.

“You are really too kind?” she questioned staring up at him and whipping her tears. Her relationship might have ended up as a wreck with Itachi punching her boyfriend straight in the face. Not only that the relationship might have ruined his business deal.

He sighed and looked away from her, he was hiding a tint of pink on his face. He wasn’t sure what to in a situation like this. He did after all punch her boyfriend and lost one of his clients. He rubbed his temple before looking at her again.

“He was a jerk,” he sighed he wanted to say she dissevered someone better….someone like him. Instead, he just stared at her.

“He wasn’t always like that,” she spoke softly, “he used to be so kind and laugh at my jokes,” she paused deep in thought, before placing a hand over her face, “I always date jerks,” she finally realized thinking about her past boyfriends.

She glanced at Itachi trying to read his reaction though it was expressionless he seemed a lot kinder than the times they met. He rubbed his temple brushing the bangs from his face before making eye contact with her, “It is late how about you spend a night here,”

He got up to get her an old shirt of his and make his room more comfortable for her to sleep in. He didn’t expect to be taking Yuki home tonight with him but in a way he was glad. He found some old Pajamas of his and fixed his room up a bit before going to her.

Yuki was sitting quiet staring at her lap she looked up when Itachi handed her the clothes, “I can call a cab,” she whispered, “I feel it would be too much trouble if I stay here for the night,”

Itachi sat next to her, “It is not a bother at all,” he said he wanted her to stay, “I don’t think it is safe for you to head home with your ex still fuming with what just happened,”

She stared at him blushing as she continued biting her lip, “Just because your relationship ended as wreck doesn’t mean so does your day,” he felt stupid for what he was saying but it wasn’t used to being flustered around a female.

“You can sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the couch,” he scratched the back of his head, “The bathroom is the first door on your right,”

Yuki blushed before kissing his cheek, “Thank you,” she said, “you really are too kind,”


	21. 20. Chi (Coin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chi  
> Theme: Coin  
> Genre: Romance, cutesy , funny  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:12-27-15  
> Date Finished:12-29-15  
> Word Count:259

“Heads we take your motorbike tails we walk” Yuki spoke as she held an old coin that she found on the ground. Itachi and Yuki had both arguing over how they were planning on getting into the mall. Itachi barely agreed to the mall but they needed to go shopping and finish the Christmas present. He had agreed because he didn’t get a chance to find Yuki the perfect gift.

“Agreed but my motorcycle misses our little ride,” he flirted brushing a bang from her face. Yuki smiled unaware of Itachi’s flirting. He was after all her best friend and she was used to him conversing with her about such a matter.

“Well I think walking is a lot healthier,” she said. She looked back at the coin and handed it to Itachi, “you flip,”

He sighed but flipped the coin. The coin flew into the air before it landed on the table and spun around before landing on heads up. “Looks like we are taking Chi,” Itachi said smirking.

Yuki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, “It is so stupid that named that idiotic thing,” she said. She didn’t want to get on the motorbike but rules were rules, “you cheated,” she picked up the coin and glanced at it checking it.

“I didn’t cheat,” he placed a helmet on her head, “Let’s finish Christmas shopping,”

Yuki blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Fine but you are carrying my stuff, ”she was trying to adjust the helmet.

Itachi chuckled, “I do everything for you,” he smiled.


	22. 21. Not as Prefect as You Think? (Ice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not as Prefect as You Think?  
> Theme: 21. Ice  
> Genre: Romance, cutesy , funny  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Mild AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started:01-15-16  
> Date Finished:01-16-16  
> Word Count: 697

Itachi was glaring as he watched the blond glide on the ice with ease for someone from the rock village which was surprisingly good. He couldn’t understand how and why the rock ninja was so good. He skillfully moved around the Uchiha bragging about his hidden skills.

Itachi only growled as he struggled on the ice trying to hold his balance but he seemed to have little luck as he clung to the loose tree branch hanging off the pound. It was terrible, Uchiha Itachi only weakness was ice, more particular skating on it.

He couldn’t understand why he agreed to come to the snow village. The young snow ANBU clung to the branch trying to regain balance as he wore the death blades on his feet. He couldn’t understand why he was struggling with the simple fact of ice skating. 

He moved his foot a little bit before he slid a bit. He moved his hand around trying to catch his balance, but he wasn’t fortunate as he could feel himself tilting backward before he found himself collapsing on the cold, hard, unforgiving ice as he landed on his ass.

“Ouch,” he said trying to stand up but couldn’t. A couple of female bystanders giggled as they skated by but none offered to help. They found the Uchiha’s attempts at skating cute and wanted to watch more of the cute boy struggling to keep his balance.

“You better check on your boyfriend before he breaks something important and you want him to have,” Verena finally told her friend who dancing behind her on the ice. She looked so poise as she lifted a leg up as she did a camel spin. Her hands almost touching the ice she bent down she only stopped as so she heard Verena speak.

“I am sure Itachi is doing fine,” she spoke skating closer to her friend she glanced at her boyfriend who was struggling on the ice. Deidara was doing figure eights around Itachi mocking him. As Itachi once again regained balance then lost it.

Yuki only sighed, “Fine but please keep Deidara distracted while I teach Itachi how to skate,” she said, “That shouldn’t be too hard for you,” she had caught on to Verena’s dirty sense of humor and wasn’t amused by it.

Verena snorted at Yuki’s low jab and whistled for her boyfriend to come and skate with her. Deidara quickly forgot about Itachi and moved to his girlfriend who was skating towards the opposite end of the pond. 

Itachi was still struggling he somehow moved away from the branch as drifting towards the middle of the pound. He sighed as he lay on the ground. His ponytail that he kept perfectly tied was becoming loose and wet. He ignored the cold as he watched the female figure skate towards him.

“It looks like you aren’t as perfect as you think,” Yuki spoke in a soft voice. She bent down to lend him a hand to help him up, “I might have to end the relationship I can’t be dating a man who isn’t perfect,”

Itachi took her hand as he helped himself up. His foot wobbled on the thinly built metal of deaths that were glued to his shoes. He held on to her trying not to fall and use her balance to aid him. 

“You wouldn’t really break up with me because I can’t ice skate,” he wasn’t pleased with Yuki’s joke. The cold sucking all the humor from him (assuming the Uchiha had a sense of humor). He held on tightly to her hand as she skated back to the tree.

Yuki only giggled as she placed a light kiss on his nose, “Maybe not now that I know even the prodigy of the Uchiha clan can fail at something,”

There was a faint blush on his cheek as he held on to the branch his arms went around her waist and he pushed her closer to capture her lips on his. This may not be his ideal date or the ideal place for him to be but to see her smiling and laughing he would gladly suffer in the snow village.


	23. 22. The Truck or Me (Truck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Truck or Me  
> Theme: 22. Truck  
> Genre: Romance, cutesy , funny  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 04-17-16  
> Date Finished: 04-18-16  
> Word Count: 585  
> Sequal: 23. Antique

Itachi yawned as he sat in his old beat-up red truck, he was tired and behind on his farm work but as he was informed before he left it was critical that he was on time to pick up the new guest. She was an important ‘family….friend’. There was no other information given to her. Itachi sighed and glanced at the time as it read 2:30 she was late.

The truck coughed as the run-down air condition seemed to have disagreed with the scorching summer heat. Sasuke grunted displeased as he kicked the truck in annoyance when he tired turning up the cool air, “how long is this going to take?” he questioned his brother ignoring Itachi’s glare, “I am burning up her plane should have landed an hour ago,” 

“Be nice to my truck,” Itachi warned his brother. He knew it was run down and needed to be worked to be done with it but he cared for the truck. He had spent many hours fixing it since he was fourteen now he was twenty-one, “It is older than you, you should so respect your elders,” he pet the car gently.

“It means it is too old,” Sasuke grunted he noticed his brother avoid the question about ‘the guest being late’. “So why did mom send you to pick up this guest?” Sasuke questioned.

Itachi sighed before glancing back at his brother, “Mother said she is a family friend,” Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. His phone was vibrating in his pocket the girl had finally arrived, “any way she is here,” he started the truck again.

The truck roared as Itachi drove out of the parking lot to look for the girl. He stopped once noticing a girl in a floral dress. She was as his mother would describe as pretty, with long ebony locks on a heart-shaped face and an hourglass figure. He stopped his trucking finding himself staring before Sasuke elbowed his side and chuckled a little bit.

“That must be her,” Sasuke said. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact his brother was staring at the girl her ash black eyes glanced up at the old beat-up truck, “bet you wished you had a new truck now,” he whispered to his brother before getting out.

Itachi hid his blush before glaring at his brother before glancing at the girl again, “you must be Itachi and Sasuke,” the young girl pointed out. She was eying the car with a bit of worry evident in her eyes she glanced back at her dress and brushed off whatever dust managed to get on it, “Fujita Yuki,” she spoke her name, “please do not tell me we are riding in that,” she pointed to the truck in mild disgust. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed a bit the girl he once found attractive was starting to displease him. He was remembering why he hated city girls, “Yes, and I could just leave you here,” he said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the truck. He gave it a light pet giving the girl a warning not to insults the truck again.

Yuki sighed, “Whatever, as long as it is clean inside,” she said, narrowing his eyes taking on Itachi’s challenge.

Sasuke could only chuckle as he placed Yuki’s luggage in the back of the truck this was going to be an interesting summer it seems like Itachi’s truck would have a new competition this was going to be a long summer.


	24. 23. Buy a New Truck (Antique)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Buy a New Truck  
> Theme: 23. Antique   
> Genre: Romance,   
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:   
> World: AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 4-18-16  
> Date Finished: 4-19-16  
> Word Count: 561  
> Prequel: 22. Truck

“Your truck is an antique,” Yuki growled as she pounded the radiator with her fist. She didn’t do much damage to it, due to weak strength. Itachi didn’t say anything as he started the long drive to the supermarket. Yuki continued complaining about the heat and his truck. 

“Just open the window if you want cool air,” Itachi said. He gave up talking to Yuki about cars, she didn’t seem to understand how the car would run. She frowned a bit her eyes narrowing a warning, a habit he was used to from her. Whenever she was upset about something or he said something that displeased her she would narrow her eyes and huff at him, “Just tie your hair if you are worried about your hair getting messy from the wind,” It seemed like the obvious choice to Itachi.

Yuki didn’t want to open the window and ruin her hair it took her half an hour to get her hair the way she liked it, but the sweat was granted to ruin her hair as well. She wanted to look when she was around Itachi She never wanted to admit it but she wanted Itachi to look at her and comment how pretty she was.

“Why don’t you buy a new car,” Yuki questioned. Buying a new car seemed like an obvious choice he could get a working air conditioner so she could look cute for a long time and maybe argue less with Itachi. He stared at Yuki his eyes moving away from the dirt road for a quick second before he stared back at the road again.

“It cost too much money and this ‘antique’ is a gift from my father,” he said. Yuki heard of Itachi’s father a lot but never met but Itachi always spoke with respect of that man but there was a hint of regret in his voice. 

“You and Sasuke never speak of your father,” she finally said, “where is he?” she questioned. Mikito (their mother) spoke of her husband in such a positive light she could never imagine the boys having ill-feeling towards their father, but Sasuke seemed to have this grudge against his father.

Itachi didn’t answer as he finally arrived at the market. Yuki sighed she had lived with the Uchihas for six months now after moving to the city she still had a hard time understanding what was going on in Itachi’s head. She wished he would see her more than just some stupid city girl. 

The shopping was quick as Itachi picked things that were on the list and a few things for his farm. Yuki helped him he looked pissed off as they placing the groceries in his trunk. “Don’t call that kid,” Itachi said after they got in the car, “he likes to play with girl’s heart?” 

Yuki blinked at Itachi’s her cheeks red. Was he by chance jealous? She shook her head, “I don’t plan too he wasn’t even cute,” she said matter-of-factly. “But he gave me this cute stuffed animal,” she held up a stuffed penguin, “I think he will help keep your antique truck cool,” she placed the penguin on the dashboard.   
Itachi didn’t say anything as he started the truck again. It gave its roar as it usually did but oddly enough the car felt cooler.


	25. 24. A House That Shouldn’t be My Home (House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A house that shouldn’t be my home  
> Theme: 24. House  
> Genre: Sad, romantic,   
> Rating PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete   
> Date started: 02-04-17  
> Date Finished: 02-04-17

Itachi took a step into her small house, it was comfortable the only place he could call home but it wasn’t his home, it was her place. He would visit her often enough just to get the feeling of home it was her place, her home. He walked deeper inside.

He walked to her bed sitting on her bed, she didn’t notice him yet she was fast asleep. He smiled softly seeing her beautiful face looking peaceful stroking her cheek and removing her hair from her face. She stirred a bit but didn’t wake up.

It was late in the night she wouldn’t be up it was for the best that she slept. He couldn’t stay long with her and if she was up it would be harder for him to leave. Already it was difficult for him to leave this house. But he told Kisame he would be gone for an hour he had to get his medication.

Yuki was still asleep he had to keep her asleep, he had to get out of this house before he was tempted to stay longer. He kissed her lips gently before grabbing the medicine she left on the table for him. Something he asked of her.

He jumped out of the house, he had to leave. He had to save her from getting hurt. He didn’t bother looking back at the house he wished to call home.


	26. 25. Shattered Hearts (Shatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shattered Hearts  
> Theme: 25. Hearts  
> Genre: HeartBreak  
> Rating:  
> Warning:  
> World: Canon  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 2/4/17  
> Date Finished:5/9/17  
> Word Count: 320

Itachi glanced at the shattered mirror she had thrown at him being a ninja he managed to dodge by a centimeter he barely moved and waited for her rage to calm down. Her temper was rarely shown but she was fiery when she was angry. A trait he liked if she had become a ninja she would have been powerful because of her temper.

“I am telling you this because it is true,” he said. He wasn’t good with words, he was more insensitive with words. He stared at her shocked by the tears that were rolling down her eyes. He was lost her tears confused him he wasn’t sure what to do. Instead, he stood waiting.

She kept throwing random objects that were near her bedside, clearly the news Itachi had given her shattered her already fragile being. He grabbed the book she had thrown at him and put it down before running to her and pushing her into a hug. Something he shouldn’t o

He was bad with tears. He was always bad with tears. Yuki’s tears were his weakness, he should have run when he had a chance. He should have run away from the moment he shared the news with her. He had to back away their time was fragile. 

“I can’t stay with you,” he whispered again. He was sure Danzo was getting suspicious of Yuki he had noticed ANBU ninja spying with Yuki’s cabin. She hugged him tighter not wanting him to go. He couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t risk Yuki being in danger.

“Please don’t leave me,” she cried, “I love you,” she begged. Her words that much harder for him to leave.

“I have to go Yuki,” she was in danger. He was going to shatter her heart and his. He could sense ninja’s coming he would leave soon. He gave her a final kiss shattering her heart. HE walked away.


	27. 26. The Jealous Wind (Flowers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Jealous Wind  
> Theme: 26. Flowers  
> Genre:  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Mild AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 10-29-17  
> Date Finished: 11-11-17  
> Word Count: 920  
> Extra: Reading Greek Myths, I found myself interested in the Story of Apollo and Hyacinth.

Yuki frowned she was stopping in front of the Yamanaka flower shop. Itachi was in the hospital a mission of his had gone wrong she wanted to visit him. Her secret crush, she blushed a bit staring at the red rose, she hated roses, but she wasn’t sure how Itachi felt would he read it as romantic. Or get well. She blushed a bit but did not attempt to pick the rose.

“Hunnutsuka,” a voice called out, “I see you are looking at the last rose we have for the day,” Ino stood by the flowers her hands on her hips. She smiled sweetly at Yuki it was obvious why she was staring at the last rose half the girls in Konoha had bought a single rose for one particular Uchiha, “They are selling fast,” she picked up the rose, “It means love,” she spoke gently, “you give it to the man you love,”

Yuki smiled gently at the girl, “I am not a fan of roses” Yuki spoke, “they are so cliché…and ugly,” she added as an afterthought, “I want something simple” not something that would express her love she was sure Itachi got plenty of them already.

“For an Uchiha boy?” Ino questioned raising an eyebrow she got hints that the black-haired beauty might like Itachi but it was hard to tell. Yuki hardly chased after Itachi other than blushing and stumbling with her words when he was around it was hard to tell if it was crush or nerves. 

“You could say that,” Yuki spoke putting her finger close to her lips, “more or less, a thank you gift and a get well soon card,” she didn’t want to explain more on the situation. The reason why Itachi ended up poisoned was that she acted foolishly he was trying to protect her. She stared at the flowers. 

Flowers were hard to shop for she now understood her dates nerves when they went shopping. The scent was strong, the colors overwhelming and the meaning was overwhelming. She wanted something to give to Itachi something that apologized for the mistake.

“Daisey means innocent,” Ino spoke holding a bouquet of daisies. Yuki stared at the flower and smiled, they were sweet and innocent wonderful. She glanced at the simple daisy and frowned. It was too simple. 

“I will agree with you there,” she spoke gently, “but they are simple, in meaning,” she sighed and brushed back her hair. She stared at Chrysanthemum she blushed, she couldn’t give him that the meaning was too on the nose. She shook her head, “yellow,” she spoke. She was sure Itachi was staring at a bunch of red flowers. 

“Um,” she had another question. Her heart pounding in her chest, she was staring at a periwinkle flower. They reminded her of Sakura flowers, “Has Sakura stopped by,” she questioned. She knew how attached Itachi was towards Sakura. 

“Um yeah,” Ino spoke, “she wanted to get something for him, “red tulip,” Yuki frowned she was reading too much into this. Of course, nothing was going on between Itachi and Sakura she was imaging things. 

“I will take the Hyacinthus flower,” she pointed to the beautiful purple flowers, “and the snowdrops,” Ino glanced at her but didn’t question. She grabbed the Hyacinthus flowers and the snowdrops wrapping them together and handing them to Yuki.

“Shisui is pretty cute,” Ino said. Yuki smiled and nodded before walking out.

\--

Itachi woke up to a sea of red flowers. Shisui was sitting next to his bedside reading a book of myths he groaned, “Please tell me my room is painted pink & red and not full of roses,” Shisui chuckled. 

“What can I say you have many cute admirers,” he chuckled putting the book down. 

Itachi didn’t crack a smile he sat up rubbing his temple the poison slowly wearing off, “how is-“

“Sakura left you this,” Shisui said handing Itachi a red tulip. Itachi took the red flower and smiled thinking of the Young kunoichi. Shisui smiled a bit and picked up his book, “oh yeah,” Yuki left you this, he handed Itachi the Hyacinthus flower and two snowdrops and a message “I am sorry,”

Itachi put the tulip down when he heard Yuki’s name and glanced at the purple flower in a sea full of red. The purple and white was welcoming, “Is she okay?” he glanced at the flowers

“She is fine you fell on top of her shielding her from any attacks then fainted,” Shisui spoke, “you got off lucky it could have killed you,” he opened the book but was reading Itachi’s expression. Itachi was staring at the flowers, “She was quick with removing the poison, and it looked like you had a comfortable spot on her lap,”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed a warning to his cousin, “as long as she is safe” he spoke putting the flowers in a vase. He had slept through her visit that upset him a bit he was hoping to hear her thoughts on why she decided it was a good time to open her mouth when they were surrounded by the enemy.

“She is fine and safe,” Shisui said, “she left a book here on accident, it has an interesting story,”

Itachi glanced at the book was reading it read of old legends, there is one story I liked “It was about, a sun god who falls in love only to lose his love to the jealous wind and his strength,”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Firework Festival   
> Theme: 27. Star  
> Genre:   
> Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World: Mild AU  
> Status: Complete   
> Date started: 11-11-17  
> Date Finished:12-01-17  
> Word Count:1443

Yuki sighed a bit and stared at Itachi. “I'm going to be late,” she growled. She'd hired the young Anbu captain to help her gather a special herb but unfortunately, they had gotten lost on their way to the Mist Village. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at a piece of leaf, annoyed. She'd managed to get a date with a cute boy at the flower shop.

“He was so cool,” Yuki said, sitting on the floor and leaning on a tree. Itachi jumped from the branches above and glared at her--he had a crush on Yuki and it was getting annoying to hear her talk about her date, “I got so lucky he asked me out.” She was still glaring at the leaf. “I should have been home a few hours ago to get ready for the firework festival.”

Itachi sighed, “I'm sorry.” He did his best not to growl. After all, she was his client and she'd hired him for a simple mission: protecting her from rogue ninja. A request from Danzo himself to watch his granddaughter and keep her out of trouble. At first, Itachi questioned why Danzo, who wasn’t attached to his granddaughter, would pick him to protect her. But he understood now: it was her family blood that Danzo wanted, her relation to her father.

Yuki frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, “he was so cute,” she repeated, irritating Itachi some more. He glanced at her--she had her head between her knees. He didn’t mention how shallow she was being, focusing on the boy's looks instead of his personality. The boy had done nothing but talk about himself for a few hours while Yuki just smiled and nodded. Not once had he brought up the political differences between the Leaf and Mist villages and barely did he ask philosophical questions other than if his hair looked good wet.

“He talks too much and seems like an idiot,” Itachi spoke as he picked up Yuki’s bag. It was heavy with books and other unnecessary things, “Why did he throw water on his hair?” he kept his face from showing any emotion.

Yuki stood up, “I don’t know,” she smiled slightly and followed Itachi through the forest, “I thought he was showing off his Jutsu with water,”

“Throwing water on one's own face isn’t much of a skill,” Itachi said flatly. He wasn’t sure where to lead Yuki. Shisui had told Itachi of a good spot to take her but finding it would be difficult.

“I guess getting lost is,” Yuki countered, taking quick steps to catch up to him, “I wanted to see the fireworks,” she almost whined, “I heard they're going to be beautiful this time. They'll mix light and water jutsu, to make shapes.” She let out a small sigh.

“It isn’t that impressive,” Itachi said. Shisui had taken him to watch the fireworks once. He'd overpraised it so much that Itachi had found himself more interested in reading than watching the festival, but he might feel differently if he watched them with Yuki. She was the kind of person who found enjoyment in anything.

The forest was getting thinner and he was sure they'd soon find the spot Shisui had mentioned--a good place from where to watch the firework show. “Maybe you weren’t with the right person,” Yuki began to say, but was interrupted when there was a loud explosion from behind her. Itachi looked back and caught a glimpse of red and yellow sparkles. He could see Yuki's smile was gone; she was upset she was missing the fun. Itachi ignored the guilty feeling in his gut. He grabbed Yuki’s hand and kept walking.

Her hand was soft; she had never experienced the ninja's burden of destroying someone’s life. Instead, these hands were used for healing the wounded and helping the sick. They were one of the reasons he felt attracted to her: she did everything in her power to heal. While she had no training in chakra, she had studied medicine. Her hands also felt cold—the two of them had been out for a while, and it was getting late. He had to find the spot soon, so he could start a fire and warm her up.

“We're almost there,” he assured. He pulled her closer to him, so she could share his warmth.

“The festival is behind us,” Yuki replied, frowning, but she didn’t move away. She leaned in closer as they headed to the cliff Shisui had told Itachi about.

He cursed and let go of Yuki. They'd found the cliff, but the view showed only stars. It would have been beautiful on any other day, but today was different. Glancing behind them, Itachi could see the fireworks in the distance, blocked by trees. “Yuki...” he started, still looking at the distant fireworks rather than her, “I'm so sorry, I just wanted to impress you, I...,” at her betrayed expression, he started blabbering. “I wanted to bring you here and Shisui told me this was a good spot,” even though he wasn’t one to work so hard to impress a girl, he'd been trying really hard for Yuki. “I wanted you to enjoy the festival, and that jerk... he wasn’t right for you, he ruined the evening--,”

“It's beautiful,” she said, getting Itachi for the first time to shut up. He glanced at her; she wasn’t staring in the direction of the fireworks but standing at the cliff's end, looking up towards the sky that was lit up with shooting stars. She was too close to the edge. He approached a few steps and watched the stars with her.

Yuki reached for Itachi’s hand and moved closer, “I'm glad we missed the festival.” She leaned on him, “I can make wishes,” she whispered, “and be with you.” She smiled at Itachi and kissed his cheek. He did his best to maintain his stoic expression and keep the blush from seeping into his face and placed an arm around her shoulders.

“You're not mad,” he questioned. He was still feeling guilty. He held Yuki closer, giving her warmth.

Yuki blushed and shook her head, “I saw another side of you today.” She sighed, “I only made one wish.” She didn’t like making wishes very much, because getting hers meant someone else wouldn't. He found himself smiling a bit as he turned to face her, the shooting stars still raining down.

“You want to date the flower boy?” he asked. His hands were on his hips and he leaned closer to her. She shook her head and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Itachi brushed a black lock off her face and moved forward until his lips were only a few millimeters from hers. Her hand was on his chest, where his heart was beating fast. He pulled her closer.

He captured her lips with hers, the cool air and the falling stars creating a romantic atmosphere around the two of them. Itachi would complain to Shisui later about lying about the fireworks-watching spot, but for now, he wanted to enjoy this moment with Yuki. The kiss was everything he expected, sweet, and full of emotion. His finger traced her jaw bone before he pulled away for some air.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Yuki stated, “because you'd always glare at me or ignore me.” She didn’t move to leave his arms, not that he would allow her. “And because of my…grandfather.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow; that explained why she flirted with every guy she saw whenever he was around. “It has nothing do with that,” he said. He just wasn’t used to the way he felt whenever she was around, “I had to figure some things out.”

He finally let her go and helped her sit down on the edge. He sat next to her, leaning his head on hers, his arms still wrapped around her waist to make sure she didn't slip. The shooting stars were slowly dying out. “But now I have.” He was in love with Yuki Hunnutsuka, and now she was his girlfriend.

“I'm glad--that was my wish,” Yuki giggled. She watched the last of the shooting stars disappear and then the night sky was empty, save for a few blinking stars, “and also for you to kiss me.”

Itachi smiled and kissed her again, drawing her closer, “I'm glad we missed the fireworks,” she murmured, her head on his shoulder.

“Same,” he replied. He would thank Shisui later for suggesting this spot... after he killed him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dango Stand  
> Theme: 28. Goal   
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: Mention of Alcohol   
> World: Mild-AU  
> Status: Complete  
> Date started: 11/28/20  
> Date Finished:12/7/20  
> Word Count: 3663

Shisui smirked watching his cousin, Yuki had left to speak with some hotel staff, Itachi, and him alone. Itachi had been staring at the spot where Yuki had been sitting, a frown gracing his face. Yuki had ended their tea date early for some paperwork. Itachi wouldn’t visibly voice his complaints he understood canceling dates because of the mission but when Yuki got busy herself it became more difficult to see one another. 

Danzo had put Yuki in charge of hosting a festival to greet the Daimyo’s son a month back ago. But the whole ordeal felt like half a year passed since the last time the boys had a proper conversation with her. She had been swamped with work, reading over paperwork, or having their conversation interrupted by a fellow worker of her who seemed just as swamped. Itachi was starting to look like a lost puppy.

“I miss her too,” Shisui spoke after a long five minutes of silence. 

Itachi blinked confused before staring at his cousin chuckling, “She just left,” He looked away from her seat and began sipping his tea. Yuki had stayed for a five-minute conversation. Enough time for her to order her tea and take a sip of it when arrived before she found out the room she had set up for the prince had miss read her note and ordered decorated the room with plums instead of plum flowers. She had rushed away to fix the mistake. 

“But we haven’t had a long conversation with her in a long time,” he was watching his cousin every move he made from the slight tap of the finger on the soft wooden table to the glances he would send to her empty seat. “I haven’t heard her jokes in ages,” Yuki was famously bad at telling jokes, from missing the punchline wrong or telling the story incorrectly. Itachi was the only one who seemed to enjoy her attempt at jokes.

Itachi sat up straighter, his eyes narrowed at his cousin. He was gently tapping the teacup. “She is busy with work,” There was another drawn-out silence as Itachi took a larger sip from his tea, “It is something I should be doing too,” his cup hit the table with a little bit too much force than intended. He quickly teleported away. 

Shisui sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, the teacup had a slight crack on the base. He didn’t think Itachi was missing Yuki this much but then again, he had confessed one time he always felt refreshed after every conversation they shared he purposely would work his schedule just to see her. And Yuki admitted during the weak point that she had a crush on the Uchiha prodigy but never seek further than friendship for fear of ruining what she had. 

Shisui frowned he had one goal right now, he had to get those two together. 

\--

“I don’t think it is the best idea to have a stall that sells ‘dreams’ is what we are looking for?” Yuki spoke trying to be polite. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn’t exactly what selling dreams implied. She just knew it wasn’t what she was looking for at this festival. She had gotten plenty of odd requests; win a date with a mysterious ninja (creeps who couldn’t get dates), learn how to cook curry (that takes too long), please, please date me (more creeps). She walked away from the con men to take one final look at her work. 

A week had passed since her last meeting with Itachi and it was the day of the festival and the arrival of the prince. Yuki was feeling exhausted she would take small naps at every chance she could get just to rest up for a small bit. She was feeling a slight migraine coming near the end of her temple. She would be able to rest for a bit after today.

She had everything perfect; the food stales easy to eat and walk with, entertainment varied from games to fortune-telling, decoration simple not get in anyone’s ways way but colorful to draw people in with lights hanging from stall to stall. Yuki was glancing over the last of her checklist walking one final time to see if everything was in its place. 

She had taken this visit much more seriously than she planned but fear of her grandfather and disappointing Lord Minato pushed her to the limit. She also understood of keeping on the Daimyo’s good side for the future of Konoha, “everything is ready,” Yuki spoke handing her clipboard to her second in charge to look over the stalls while she gave the young princes a tour around Konoha. 

Walking towards the Hokage offices Yuki could feel her legs began shaking, the lack of food and sleep was finally getting to her. She felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of her as her knees were about to give out. Itachi Uchiha was holding her shoulders, he couldn’t hide the look of concern on his face his eyebrows pinched together. 

“Uchiha-Sama,” Yuki felt her face heat up and she struggled to move away but he held his arms firmly. 

“Yuki,” Shisui’s voice was full of concern as well, “you haven’t been resting well, have you?” he questioned placing his hand on her temple. 

“Um, not really,” Yuki spoke keeping herself calm despite her heart was hammering hard in her chest, “I have been so busy with this festival. It is hard to take a rest,” She was even dreaming of the festival more like nightmares, “Two more days and I can finally rest,” she balled her fist up in determination, her facial expression matching. 

Shisui laughed a bit moving his hand away from Yuki’s temple, “You still need rest,” he shook his head. Before Yuki could argue about the importance of this visit her stomach rumbled in hunger, “and some food,” Shisui laughed. 

Yuki could feel her whole face redden with embarrassment, “You haven’t been eating?” Itachi was speaking in a more stern tone than he had planned. She was still in his arms, using him for balance.

“Well…. I haven’t had a lot of time,” she was avoiding eye contact with him and bit her bottom lip. Her last meal was yesterday at lunch and she had a bowl of rice before another problem had arisen. She came home tired she crashed on her couch and fell into a deep sleep in a fugal attempt to catch up on some rest. Itachi glanced at his cousin no words were exchanged. Shisui left quickly leaving the two alone.

He held her bridal style taking small steps towards the lone bench. He was too distracted to take notice of how warm her body felt in his arms, or she still smelled of freshly picked apples. He was a bit angry at her but mostly worried about she didn’t properly take care of herself. 

“What are you doing here Uchiha-sama?” Yuki questioned tilting her head when he placed her on the bench. 

“We are on a mission to guard the young lord,” Itachi spoke of the Daimyo’s son, it had been a three day trip with little excitement, “we had just arrived and were about to report our mission,” he had taken the empty spot next to Yuki. 

“Oh,” Yuki spoke, she felt a bit guilty she usually would wish Itachi luck before his mission. She bit her bottom lip as she felt past fears creeping in, “I am glad you made it home safe. Will you be guarding the young lord then?” her stomach rumbled again, and Yuki couldn’t help but curse at herself, feeling more embarrassed. “We are to make sure nothing happens to his lord during his stay in Konoha,” Itachi confirmed her suspicion. She bit her lip to hide a smile, it meant she and Itachi would be spending most of the day together. Of course, both would be working and could barely have time to chat with one another, but it would be a nice change of space. Yuki frowned in her short-lived excitement, she had to be extra conscious not to embarrasses herself. Yuki’s stomach rumbled again. 

“I see,” Yuki’s stomach rumbled again.

“Fujita-San,” Itachi spoke his voice stern, “You are a nurse, you should take better care of your health,” he lectured her. 

Before he could continue Shisui appeared in front of her with two rice-balls, “Here you go Yuki, two rice balls filled with tuna,” he handed her the rice balls, “I think you have enough time to eat them before your meeting with the jer…the young lord,”

“He isn’t that pleasant of a person?” Yuki questioned taking a bite of the rice ball. It tasted wonderful; the rice hit her stomach. She took another bite of the rice ball she didn’t notice how hungry she was till she started eating. 

“He is a bit of a pain,” Shisui made a face, he was putting it lightly, “The trip felt longer then what I originally thought,”

Yuki laughed, “Just my luck then,” she wasn’t looking forward to her meeting. She finished one rice ball before she eagerly started the second. 

Yuki glanced at Itachi for confirmation, he only nodded in agreement. 

“You just have to deal with him for half a day but will be around to help you,” Shisui spoke, “I have a plan and goal in mind,”

Yuki raised an eyebrow, the second rice ball also devoured. Her finger moved to her lips tracing her bottom lip, it was a good thing the Uchiha boys arrived when they did. She wasn’t sure she could handle the young lord on an empty stomach. 

Itachi glanced at his cousin Shisui had been acting suspiciously since they arrived back home. What was this plan he was talking about and what goal did he have set in mind? He glanced back at Yuki watching her fingers trace her bottom lips. She was still stressed.

“We are here to help you,” Itachi spoke breaking the silence, “I mean we will be around guarding,” he corrected himself. 

Yuki giggled a bit, “I appreciate it,” she stood up and dusted herself off. She had no time to rest, if the young lord was exhausted by the Uchiha prodigies then she couldn’t keep him waiting any longer, “I will see you in front of the lord's hotel room,” she headed to start her second part of her job.

\--

The lord wasn’t what she expected at all...he was worse than what Shisui had described him. Unlike his father that was weak and easy to manipulate with a few choice words, the young lord was demanding. He demanded the best of the best, complained about anything that wasn’t up to his satisfaction, and kept flirting with any female staff member. He kept Yuki busy having her run errands before the night's festival and insulting any work she had done. 

“Konoha isn’t much to look at,” the young lord spoke, he bit into a sliced apple, his beady eyes were staring at Yuki. She was hiding the disgust she felt for him trying to keep her face controlled it was difficult to force a smile, “Father told me to visit, I have to create strong relations with the village's leaders,” he was sounding more irritated with the thought of wasting his time in the military village instead of the capital. He finished his apple slice before picking another one, “But after this is done would you like to visit Capital City with me?” He gave his best flirty smile.

Yuki forced herself to smile she made eye contact with the prince keeping her voice steady she spoke again, “My lord, after this festival I think it would be best if we have time apart there is only so much I can handle,” she kept a polite smile on her face. She was biting her tongue from insulting him more. She didn’t want to start trouble for Konoha. The lord’s eyes narrowed at Yuki, but she kept her gentle smile, almost teasing him. 

“It is a good thing the ninja’s here are well trained,” he motioned to the two ANBU ninja’s stood on either side of his chair, “but that is all Konoha ninjas are. Well-trained dog,” he finished the apple slices. He didn’t stop glaring down at Yuki. 

Yuki’s arms crossed over her chest. She glanced at Itachi and Shisui neither shown a sign they had taken offense to his comment she kept her smile on her face, “They aren’t….”

“Milord,” Shisui interrupted her, he removed his ANBU mask he held his pleasant smile on his face, “The festival will be starting soon, I think we should start heading down soon,” the young prince stared at Shisui before nodding in agreement. He walked towards the door a long silence followed him. He was done talking down about the village for now. 

“We are fine,” Shisui whispered to Yuki he placed a hand on her shoulder. Yuki was biting her lip she almost started a fight with Daimyo’s son. Konoha would have lost funding and all her hard work would have gone to waste. He winked at her before following the young lord out. Itachi was still standing where the lord left him his fist was clenched and he had his eyes were narrowed through his mask.

Yuki glanced at Itachi before she exited the building a little after them, with Itachi right behind her. 

\--

The festival was in full swing when they arrived at the main street people were enjoying their time. Drunken singing could be heard in the distance mixed in with children's laughter and the mindless chatter of friends catching up. 

Yuki had planned the festival well, each booth was busy and people looked like they enjoying themselves. They greeted the young lord with polite smiles and small nods and a few people even eagerly hand the lord some free food for his approval. 

“If I wasn’t at work this would be a cute place to take a date,” Shisui nudged his cousin, they were few steps behind the lord their conversation would be drowned out thanks to the noise around them. Itachi glanced at his cousin the mask hiding the confusion on his face. But his cousin motioned to Yuki she was standing next to the young lord talking to the stall’s owners. She was looking more exhausted as her effort to keep the young lord happy was in vain. 

The lord seemed to have had his nose up at everything that was offered to him and left the people he interacted with dissatisfied. Yuki in the middle trying to keep everyone satisfied, she was going to feel the worst of it after the lord left. 

“I will distract him, you take her away,” Shisui whispered to Itachi. It was a simple plan he knew it but planning something elaborate would have ruined the mood. He just needed the two of them to have some alone time. It was his end goal. 

“Milord let me show you where we all go relax and unwind,” Shisui placed his hand on the lord’s shoulder. The lord looked disgusted at the thought of the ninja touching him and tried to wiggle away but Shisui had a firm grip he had removed his mask to his side and kept a cool smile on his face.

“Unwind?” Yuki questioned as it slowly dawned on her, “Shisui you can not take the lord out drinking,” the lord was bad enough sober she feared the wars he would start when drunk.

“Relax Yuki, this is how men have fun. Isn’t that right my lord?” Shisui questioned the man under his arms. His voice almost threatening, he was still the Daimyo’s son and could be persuaded with the right motivation, “We won’t be gone long,”

The lord stiffened before nodding in agreement, “This festival is nothing compared to the capital may be a good drink would help,”   
“Knew you would agree,” Shisui grinned he glanced at Yuki she wasn’t hiding her frown, “See you in a bit, no girls allowed,” he chuckled. 

“Shisui wait,” Yuki was going to chase after them she felt a small tug on her arm. Itachi was holding her wrist stopping her, from chasing after the two. 

“I trust Shisui,” he spoke. Shisui had a goal in mind and while Itachi still couldn’t understand it or what his cousin was thinking. He did trust Shisui to protect the young lord and keep him at bay so war wouldn’t start. 

Yuki sighed after a while she bit her bottom lip. She was eager to get rid of the young lord, but she had reasonability to do. It was her job to show him around, but she wasn’t eager to continue her mission and the moment of silence was thrilling. 

“One hour,” She spoke holding up her index finger. She smiled gently at Itachi her tired mind barely making a connection that they would be on a date, “There are a few stalls I wanted to show you,” She picked them with Itachi in mind.

Itachi let go of her wrist and followed her down the busy street. The colorful lanterns connecting the stalls created a comforting atmosphere for the guests. People were chatting happily to one another while vendors were calling out for customers to play some games or try their food. The first stall they stopped at was a small dango shop. The vendor had luckily had not interacted with the young lord greeted Yuki and Itachi with a kind smile.   
They exchanged a few pleasantries and got their dangos. 

“This is the same dango’s I get at the Uchiha base,” Itachi spoke taking a bite of colorful dango.

Yuki smiled she had chosen the dango stand for a reason she felt an improved relationship with the Uchiha clan but also she bit her lip and looked away. She had her own other reasons as well, she glanced at Itachi as he was looking around at the festival. 

“This is your second meal today,” he spoke. It was also his first meal he had instead of the dry flavorless food pills. He took in the sweet savor taste loving how heavy it felt on his tongue. He glanced around for a place to sit his eyes following Yuki making sure she getting food in her own stomach. 

“I guess you are right,” Yuki glanced up at Itachi, “I can’t wait for the lord to leave,” she couldn’t hide her bitterness anymore. She was having difficulties keeping her pleasantries her tongue was starting to feel sore thanks to the number of times she bit her tongue. She couldn’t say anything that would destroy her chances at some sort of freedom. 

“I feel the same way,” he was leading her to an empty bench, “But he is the second son of the lord daimyo he will have little chances of getting into power,”   
Yuki took a seat, “Have you met the first-born son?” she questioned. 

Itachi shook his head, “not yet, but I feel like we would have to meet him soon. If he is to be next in line,” he was finishing off the last of his dango. 

“That is true,” Yuki yawned her eyes feeling heavy being away from the young lord and finally sitting down her body was starting to feel heavy. Itachi had such a comforting presence around him she could feel her body growing heavy. She closed her eyes eye’s trying to stay up to continue her conversation with Itachi.

Itachi sat trying to figure the next conversation to bring up the topic of the lord would only aggravate him. The thought of the lord even looking at Yuki after all his despicable acts towards her. For a short while, he worried she would agree to leave with the lord. She once spoke of a desire to visit Capital City. But she had refused his offer.

A smirk formed on Itachi’s lips, “Do you wish to visit Capital City with me?” He questioned. He would take her with him the next time he headed in the direction and show her the sights and sounds. It was different from Konoha, with stone streets instead of dirt, larger houses, and plenty of shops with weird trinkets. 

He felt her leaning against him glancing at her he could feel his cheeks heating up. Her breathing was even and her face relaxed Itachi watched her sleeping face as her heart was hammering in her chest.

‘Beautiful’ he thought as he is stared at her. Her face looked peaceful her long eyelashes on her cheek with the dim street lights. Her red lips parted slightly. He watched her memorizing every detail of her face soaking it in for future memory he moved a strand away from her lips his fingers brushing her cheek she shifted slightly but didn’t move her head.

Itachi smiled his heart hammering harder in his chest. He rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes, he would rest a little bit as well. He breathed in her the scent of fresh apples loving her scent he also relaxed for a bit waiting for Shisui but for now, he would just enjoy his time with Yuki. 

\--

“I guess their date was short-lived?” Shisui spoke. His shadow clone that had been watching them in the shadows reported what happened. He held his shot glance in his hand twirling the liquid inside of it. The young lord had his face on the hard-wooden surface passed out after a couple of drinks. Shisui chuckled to himself the capital didn’t have the hard stuff. The drink that would help ninjas forget the crimes they have done, “I guess they didn’t achieve the goal,” he was hoping the two would be on first name bases after tonight, “but the two managed to have alone time with one another,” maybe Itachi wouldn’t be so mopey when they take the lord home tomorrow, “next time,”


End file.
